The Legend of Spyro Darkened Tides
by DragonTrooper
Summary: Jake is an orphaned shadow dragon living a horrible life filled with bullying. Follow Jake as he lives his life, and then does what everyone thinks he could never become, A hero. With the help of some new friends. Jake also finds what he thought impossible love. This is a new story I'm starting help me by reviewing tips thank you. Looking for a cover photo pm if you want to help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone DragonTrooper here with a new story! I am so sorry for not posting for a , but while I just got busy and set this site down my list of important things. That doesn't matter because I'm back. Now on to the NEW STORY!

"Sissy! Sissy no! Sissy you promised you would stay with me!" said a crying hatchling.  
"I'm sorry Jake, I'm so sorr.. (Cough Cough) I wish it didn't have end like this," said a teenage shadow dragon, "Just promise me one thing.../p

10 minutes earlier  
"Jessie can we go home now I'm tired." said Jake.  
"Alright, we'll start for home," replied Jessie.  
The two shadow dragons were walking home after a busy day of walking in the city. As they were walking past a bar three dragons were walking out. The three dragons were drunk stumbling idiots stumbling out of the bar talking about random things when one noticed the kids."Hey look guys, looks like we got ourselves a shadow, and you guys know what we do with shadows," said the fire dragon "All three dragons instantly lost their drunken effects as they were filled with glee, and they ran up two dragons and grabbed Jessie and threw her into a near by ally.

"Jake RUN!" yelled Jessie as she was thrown into the alleyway.  
"Jake turned around and darted behind a pile of crates before the dragons noticed him. Jake hid in the safety of the crates, forced to listen to the blood curdling screams of his sister. As she was brutally raped and beaten to a pulp by the racist rapists as they had their way with her. Jessie tried to scream for help when she could, but she knew it was worthless as it was late at night and they were on an abandoned road without a soul to be seen. Jake hid in his hide away knowing his sister was being attacked, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Help! Help! Help! he would here, but he was shocked into a frozen state, and besides he thought what can I do if I do try to help. After a solid ten minutes of her being raped, Jake was relieved to see the dragons leaving. He ran into the ally as soon as the dragons were gone, only to discover his sister lying in a pile of garbage covered in blood, cuts, and seed.  
"Sissy.../p

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm so sorr.. (Cough Cough) I wish it didn't have end like this," said a teenage shadow dragon, "Just promise me one thing?" asked Jessie with her dying breath./p  
"Anything sissy," replied Jake.  
"Promise me that you will never let people abuse you because you're a shadow dragon. I want you to live a good life brother. Make Our parents proud of you, and find who did this... ahhhh." replied Jessie as she gave her final breath.  
"Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!" screamed Jake as he hugged his sisters corpse hoping she would awake.

* * *

Hello guys DragonTrooper hope you enjoyed so far. I hope to continue to work on this story. Please help me out by showing your support on this new story by reviewing. Goodnight


	2. A day as a Shadow

Hey guys DragonTrooper here with another chapter to my new story. Enjoy the story. Oh and thank you firemane & Phoenix for a shout out on youtube. I really appreciate your support for my stories. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: A day as a shadow

10 years later

"Hey Jake, give me your lunch," asked a teen fire dragon.  
" Just go away Tyson. I am not in the mood," replied Jake.  
"That wasn't the answer I wanted Jake, and you know you don't have a choice why do you choose to always fight back? You know you're always going to get your ass kicked." said Tyson.

"You know exactly why you asshole." said Jake on a low angry tone.

"Are you still following the promise of your dead sister? She was a bitch, and you shouldn't still follow her word. Now I want your lunch now either give it to me or you're going to get your ass kicked by my buddy Charlie, right buddy?" asked Tyson to an muscular Earth dragon.

"Right boss," said Charlie in a heavy tone, " I'll kick this kids ass."

"What did you call my sister," asked Jake in a murderous voice, " I swore you called her a bitch, and nobody can call my sister a bitch."

"Well what do you want me to call her, a slut, a hore..."was all Tison could get out before a fist slammed right into his face, and sending his body over a table behind him.

Tyson roller off the table, and stood up using his right paw to wipe some blood off his muzzle from his bleeding nose. Everyone in the lunchroom stopped eating, and all eyes focused on Jake. Whispers began to fill the room from the other kids waiting for Jake to get his ass kicked. Tyson and Charlie just gave Jake a death glare. Jake looked at them with a face of anger as he watched for them to attack.

"You Bastard! You're going to regret that!" yelled Tyson as both he and Charlie began to run on Jake.

"What is going on in here." yelled an adult ice dragoness as she walked in the room.

She looked at the three boys as they all stopped what they were doing. "Well? Answer me!" she yelled at he boys.

Tyson smiled and slid Jake a smirk.

"Carlie, Jake hit me. Charlie and I were running to tell you that he was being mean, but he wouldn't let us leave without fighting him." said Tyson in a childish voice

Carlie looked at Jake with a look of anger.

"Your fighting again Jake. How many times must I tell you no fighting," yelled Carlie.

"But Tyson.." Jake said before being interrupted.

"No exceptions Jake. Now go to your room, and Don't come out for the rest of the day." Carlie said.

Jake walked past Tyson giving him a look of anger, and walked out of the lunchroom and down a hall to his room. When Jake entered his room, he locked the door and let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to his desk by his bed, and opened a drawer pulling out a pad of paper. _Why does everyone hate me? I never done anything to them. They just hate me cause I'm a dark elemental. I wish they would just stop, and so they can see I'm not that bad. I just can't handle all the stress they put on me day after day. Jake thought._ He then sat down and put his focus in his drawing. After a while, Jake looked outside and saw it was noon.

" Shit I'm going to be late for work." said Jake as he put his drawing away.

Jake walked out the door locking it along the way. He ran down the hall, but was stopped by Carlie at the front desk.

"Where are you going didn't I say to stay in your room!" said Carlie.

"Yes, you did, but I can still go to work you can't stop me from that. If you do you can be fired. So, HA!" said Jake as he walked out the door.

After a while of walking through the busy streets of Warfang, Jake approached a small store built in a cornerside building. A sign hanged over the door reading Star's Produce. He walked inside and was greeted by a bell ringing sound. Jake walked to the counter in the back, and saw nobody was there.

"Hello? Star you here? It's me Jake." yelled jake into the back of the store.

"Jake. I'm in the back. Go ahead and watch the counter. I got a fresh shipment I am sorting out back here." yelled a voice in the back.

Jake walked behind the counter and sat at a large pillow (used as a seat for dragons) and waited for a customer. The front door bell was heard, and a Fire dragon walked in. The dragon looked at Jake and smiled.

"Hi Jake. Ready for another day of work?" asked the dragon.

"I sure am Flame. How has your day been so far?" asked Jake.

"Its been good," replied Jake as he walked behind the counter and joined Jake at another seating pillow. "How's yours been Jake?"

"Not good. Tyson got me in trouble again. He made fun of my sister and tried taking my lunch." said Jake.

"Sorry to hear that Jake. I hope that Tyson will get his ass kicked of of these days. He tried stealing here last night while I was locking up. He ran when I called the guards though." Said Flame in an annoyed tone.

While Jake and Flame continued to talk about their day together, an adult electric dragoness walked in from the back room of the store. Jake and Flame looked up at her and smiled.

" Hi Star." they both said.

"Hi customers yet." asked Star.

"Not yet, But they should start coming in soon its close to lunch hour. People should start leaving work soon." replied Flame.

Just as Flame finished his sentence the door bell went off as several dragons and moles entered the store and began browsing the produce.

"Just on schedule," said Star.

After 8 hours of selling produce and a nice amount of gold pay later, Jake began walking home. He said goodbye to his friends and went home passing by closing shops and businesses as he went. Adults flying or walking home after long days at work, and soldiers lighting lamps and beginning night patrols. Kids flying home for dinner with their families, but Jake had no family. He had no one to love him most of his life. Everyone he knew hated him besides his two friends. As he arrived home at the orphanage kids are going to bed or eating dinner. Jake went to his room due to Star providing dinner at work. When he got to the door he pulled out his key and unlocked it. He quickly entered and locked it behind him. _At least Tyson and Charlie are going to leave me alone for one night. _Jake thought.

Jake walked to his desk and pulled out his drawing and got to work finishing it up. At last when he finished it, Jake saw a female Ice Dragon. _Perfection! She is beautiful._ Jake put the drawing in his drawer, and he went to bed. As he layed down on his soft bed he bought. He thought,_ I hope tomorrow will be better._

* * *

Hey guys DragonTrooper here. This has been my longest chapter so far in Fanfiction. Hope you liked the story. Thanks again Firemane2000 for the shoutout on youtube. Check out his channel guys he is awesome.

Remember to review to help me work on this series. Goodbye.


End file.
